A Little Sin
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: "Dean acordou em um pulo só e ficou sentado na cama com os braços apoiando o seu corpo, estava suado, ofegante e ainda por cima assustado."


**Disclaimer:** É a mesma coisa de sempre, ninguém me pertence.

**Sinopse: **"Dean acordou em um pulo só e ficou sentado na cama com os braços apoiando o seu corpo, estava suado, ofegante e ainda por cima assustado."

**Beta reader:** Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Avisos:** Yaoi e Lemon.

**Nota: **Boa leitura!

* * *

**A Little Sin.**

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove_

* * *

Dean estava dormindo sozinho em um motel e Sam estava em outra cidade fazendo um caso. Eles haviam brigado e decidiram se separar por alguns dias para que a briga não piorasse.

Eram aproximadamente 01h25min da manhã e Dean estava tendo mais um de seus pesadelos. Mas ele não estava completamente sozinho naquele quarto de motel, Castiel o observava mais uma vez e via que o loiro estava tendo mais um de seus pesadelos com lembranças do inferno.

Dean acordou em um pulo só e ficou sentado na cama com os braços apoiando o seu corpo, estava suado, ofegante e ainda por cima assustado.

– Tendo mais um de seus pesadelos, Dean? – falou o anjo ao lado da janela do quarto

– Cass?! – falou assustado e se levantando da cama - O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – estava confuso

– Nada, só vim ficar aqui um pouco.

– Como só 'veio ficar aqui um pouco'?

– Nada de mais, Dean. Só vim ficar aqui.

– Ah, Cass... Vê se me erra! – bufou e foi para o banheiro, Castiel ficou só o observando.

Lavou o rosto todo suado e se secou, quando olhou para o espelho, Cass estava atrás de si, em seguida se virou.

– Cass... – colocou os dedos nas pálpebras – Quantas vezes eu já te falei sobre isso?! – olhava a cara do moreno em sua frente – Espaço pessoal.

– Me desculpe.

– Ahum.

Dean saiu dali e foi dar uma olhada na janela.

– Você está bem? – Castiel perguntou preocupado com o Winchester mais velho

– Estou. Por que?

– Nada. Estou preocupado com você, Dean.

– E por que mesmo? Não tem motivos.

– Dean, você acha que eu não sei dos seus pesadelos com o inferno? – disse se aproximando – Eu sou um anjo, se esqueceu disso?

– Ah Cass! Lógico que não esqueci, mas não precisa ficar se preocupando comigo. E o que você veio fazer aqui? Você ainda não me respondeu.

– Dean, eu sempre fico observando você dormir. Só que você nunca me vê. – agora ele estava na frente de Dean ao lado da janela – A propósito, onde está Sam?

– Nós... Tivemos uma briga, preferimos nos separar por algum tempo.

– Por que?

– Nós precisávamos ter um tempo para nós dois, precisávamos ficar sozinhos um pouco. Eu mesmo não estava mais ficando a vontade com Sam. – falou despreocupado e deu de ombros

– Entendo. – se aproximou mais ainda do caçador – Eu não entendo por que você não quer conversar sobre isso, Dean.

Dean revirou os olhos, bufou, cruzou os braços e olhou para fora da janela, observando a calçada do estacionamento e passava os olhos pela Lua que estava cheia e no céu cheio de estrelas. Aquela noite estava muito bonita.

– Por que isso, Dean?

– O que você quer? O que vai ganhar sabendo disso? – ele estava ficando nervoso

– Não vou ganhar nada. Mas só quero ajudar.

– Me ajuda sem se meter no meu caminho. – Castiel olhou para baixo, ficando chateado e um pouco sem jeito – Ei, ei... – o loiro percebeu o quão grosso ele estava sendo e colocou a mão em seus ombros – Me perdoa, ok? É que eu só não quero falar sobre isso. Você me conhece, Cass... Não gosto de ficar falando sobre essas coisas.

– Eu só queria ajudar você. – Cass olhava fundo nos olhos do Winchester

– Eu sei... Eu sei. Mas me desculpe por ser grosso, ok?

– Tudo bem.

Em um ato meio que impensável Dean abraçou Castiel, que foi correspondido sem demoras. Era um abraço carinhoso e quente, aquilo era como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

Dean percebeu o que havia feito, se soltou do abraço do outro e logo ficava ruborizado.

– Cass... Eu...

– Eu sei, Dean. Não foi nada... – olhou para fora da janela, quase deixando escapar um sorriso. Cass nunca expressava sentimentos, mas quando ele estava com Dean, a história era outra.

– Cass...

– Diga.

– Eu... Ah, eu sou um idiota. – olhou para baixo e fez cara de decepção de si mesmo

– Por que acha isso?

– Jura que você não sabe? – falou sarcástico

– Não. – se aproximou mais um pouco do loiro, ficando a centímetros de distância

– Cass... – disse com uma voz rouca

Dean não conseguia mais se segurar, ele enlaçou Castiel pela cintura, em seguida o beijando profundamente.

Cass por sua vez ficou confuso, nunca esperava que Dean fizesse aquilo algum dia. Mas mesmo assim, correspondia o beijo do caçador.

Ele estava um pouco desengonçado, sem saber como fazer aquilo. Então começou de imitar os movimentos do loiro, depois entreabriu seus lábios, fazendo com que Dean o invadisse com sua língua.

Suas línguas se atracavam, enquanto os corpos estavam colados um no outro e começava a formar uma ereção nos corpos de ambos. Eles ficaram sem ar, parando com o beijo.

Se olhavam por alguns segundos, até que Dean quebrou aquele silêncio que estava ficando insuportável.

– Cass... Eu... Me descul...

– Shhh...

Cortou o Dean, colocando seu dedo indicador em seus lábios. Depois colocou a mão em sua nuca e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Dean não negou, muito menos resistiu, correspondendo o beijo do moreno com certa urgência.

O loiro estava tendo outros sentimentos por Castiel fazia algum tempo, mas ele não queria assumir isso e muito menos queria assumir isso para si mesmo. Ele achou que era loucura, que Cass, sendo um anjo, nunca poderia ficar com ele, que ele nunca o corresponderia. Mas o que Dean não sabia, era que o anjo do Senhor também tinha outros sentimentos por ele, desde o dia que o resgatou do inferno. Cass sempre soube que pelo jeito de Dean ser garanhão, nunca daria bola para ele e também ele estava a trabalho na Terra, ele iria cometer um pecado, pois ele havia se apaixonado perdidamente por um humano. Isso era errado.

Dean puxou as pernas de Castiel, o erguendo e fazendo-o ficar com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Levou ele até a cama e o deitou, ficando por cima do seu corpo. Começou de se movimentar e fazer as ereções que já estavam formadas nos corpos de ambos se roçarem. Separaram-se do beijo, para que tomassem fôlego.

– Cass... Se você quiser... Eu continuo... – estava de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando conter os gemidos, pois ainda estava se movimentando em cima do corpo do outro.

– Eu quero... Ah... Eu quero que você continue, Dean... E-eu... Eu preciso... – ele estava gemendo com a ação do outro

– Você está pronto para isso? – ele precisava saber, mesmo não se aguentando mais de tanto desejo em ter Castiel para si de uma vez por todas

– Sim, Dean... Eu estou. Pode continuar.

Sem mais demoras, Dean voltou a atacar os lábios rachados do menor e começaram a se despir. Primeiro com Dean tirando o seu sobretudo, depois com Cass tirando a blusa cinza escura que o loiro usava, até eles ficarem apenas com as boxers. O moreno usava uma boxer verde, da cor das íris do Winchester, já Dean estava com sua boxer branca.

Dean começou a lamber, dar chupões e beijos molhados desde o pescoço de Cass até os seus mamilos, onde começou a se deliciar com eles, dando chupões intensos, lambidas, fazendo com que Castiel gemesse alto, depois desceu até o seu abdômen, dando leves beijos e por fim, chegou ao membro ereto do outro.

Ele queria provocar o anjo, estava dando beijos e algumas mordidas bem de leves por cima do tecido pouco grosso da boxer. Se ele continuasse com isso, Castiel gozaria dentro de sua boxer ainda. Mas ele não queria que acontecesse isso, então tirou o tecido e fazendo com que a ereção de seu parceiro pulasse para fora rapidamente.

Engoliu tudo aquilo de uma vez só e começou a lamber toda a sua extensão sexual, em seguida fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce. Parou e o menor o olhou com reprovação.

– Não quero acabar com isso, quero que você acabe e dentro de mim, Cass. – disse com uma voz rouca fazendo o moreno ficar mais duro ainda

Castiel entendeu o que Dean quis dizer, trocou as posições, ficando por cima do Winchester. Atacou seus lábios carnudos e suculentos, desceu sua mão até o membro de Dean, começando de alisar ele por cima do tecido, arrancando vários gemidos dele que eram abafados por aquele beijo cheio de paixão, misturados com luxúria e desejo.

Passou com sua língua desde o lóbulo de Dean até o seu abdômen, queria fazer a mesma coisa que o caçador fez com ele, queria que ele soubesse o quanto de prazer ele estava sentindo com a língua quente dele. Ele lambia, beijava, mordia, chupava, fazia de tudo para que Dean gemesse alto

– Ahhh... Cass...

Parou e então tirou a boxer que ainda os atrapalhavam e atacou o membro do mesmo, passava a língua na sua região sensível e depois descia por todo o pênis duro do maior. Engoliu tudo aquilo e começou de fazer movimentos de vai e vem. O loiro gemia descontroladamente, segurava os lençóis com força e os puxava, estava dando urros de tanto prazer, mas ele não queria explodir logo agora na boca de Castiel. O puxou, o fazendo parar com o serviço, atacando novamente seus lábios.

Se soltaram mais uma vez e Dean disse:

– Eu não quero explodir logo agora dentro da sua boca, quero terminar isso também dentro de você, meu anjo. – sorriu maliciosamente para o moreno que estava ofegante junto a si.

Dean se levantou e se virou para Cass, segurando na cabeceira da cama. O moreno sabia o que tinha que fazer. Deu três dedos para que Dean chupasse, lambuzando eles inteiro e os deixando bem molhados. Levou sua mão até a entrada do loiro, começando a penetrá-lo com um dedo, Dean gemeu de dor, e esperando algum tempo, ele se acostumou.

– Pronto, Cass... Pode continuar.

– Ok...

Enfiou mais um dedo, que dessa vez não demorou muito para que o outro se acostumasse, por fim, introduziu o terceiro dedo e fazia alguns movimentos dentro dele para que se acostumasse mais um pouco com a dor.

Acostumado, agora o anjo o penetrava com seu membro ainda rijo, fazendo Winchester mais velho gemer de dor e de prazer ao mesmo tempo. Começou de se movimentar devagar dentro dele e de pouco em pouco tempo aumentava seus movimentos, os deixando cada vez mais rápidos e suas estocadas ficando cada vez mais forte.

Segurava a cintura do loiro enquanto o estocava, passou uma de suas mãos até o membro do parceiro ainda duro e começou a dar alguns leves toques, mas parou, pois Dean queria terminar o serviço dentro do seu anjo. Castiel virou o rosto de Dean para ele e atacou sua boca, abafando os seus urros, enquanto se movimentava ainda dentro do seu amor.

Não demorou mais para que Castiel explodisse completamente dentro dele, o maior sentiu todo o líquido quente em seu interior e adorou aquela sensação, o menor saiu de dentro do loiro e viraram-se um de frente para o outro, se beijaram, até que Dean quebrou o beijo dizendo:

– Agora é minha vez. – sorriu malicioso para o outro

Cass se virou e Dean chupou seus próprios dedos, levando eles até a entrada do moreno. Fez o mesmo processo que Cass, introduziu um dedo, esperou que ele se acostumasse e assim com os outros últimos dois dedos.

Já pronto, Dean começou a penetrar Castiel, fazendo movimentos lentos, conforme sua necessidade ia aumentando cada vez mais. Segurava a cintura do anjo, fazendo com que suas estocadas ficassem mais fortes dentro dele.

Cass não aguentava mais os espasmos que estava tendo por todo o seu corpo, logo ficando de quatro na frente de Dean. Eles gemiam intensamente, qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali perto do quarto deles, escutaria os berros, mas isso não importava mais, o que importava era que os dois estavam juntos e ninguém poderia atrapalhar. Dean se agachou um pouco enquanto fazia os movimentos de vai e vem em Castiel, enlaçando seu braço pela cintura do mesmo, depois o puxando, deixando Cass em cima do seu colo e ele deitado na cama. O moreno começava a cavalgar em cima do mesmo e o caçador levou sua mão até o membro já duro de novo de Castiel, o masturbando. Não demorou muito para que os dois gozassem na mesma hora. Foi o melhor orgasmo que Dean já tivera na vida. Nunca se esqueceria daquele momento, tudo foi extremamente perfeito para ele.

Não aguentando de tanto cansaço, o anjo despencou em cima do corpo do seu parceiro, ainda com Dean dentro dele. O mesmo saiu de dentro do outro, o virando para o lado da cama e tirando ele de cima do seu corpo. Ficaram um de frente para o outro. Os dois estavam com seus corpos suados e extremamente ofegantes.

– Ai meu Deus, Cass... – disse acariciando seu cabelo e o seu rosto suado e cansado – Isso foi perfeito. Foi o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive na minha vida.

– Eu também achei, Dean... Amei tudo isso, cada sensação, tudo... – falou ofegante

– Cass, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito meu anjo. Me perdoe por ter sido grosso tantas vezes com você.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Dean. E eu também amo você e muito.

– Agora você é só meu Cass e vai me pertencer para sempre, meu anjo.

– E você também é somente meu agora.

Eles se beijaram pela última vez naquela noite e enfim dormiram exaustos, abraçados, juntinho um no outro, com seus corpos ainda quentes e suados. Era como se combinassem perfeitamente um no outro, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Agora um pertencia ao outro, sem dúvidas e ficariam juntos para sempre.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Gostaram? Odiaram? O que acharam? Deixem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês. :3  
Beijos e até a próxima! ;***


End file.
